memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Section 31
From Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles Section 31 A well-written article covering what's probably the most controversial development in DS9 for the last two seasons. -- Dan Carlson 18:40, 10 May 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. A little more media would be nice though. Improves layout and provides some recognition for the not-so-fanatic fans. -- Redge 15:52, 13 May 2004 (CEST) Pegasus and Section 31? I don't remember any mention that Section 31 was involved with the interpasic cloaking experiment. Was this mentioned on screen elsewhere or was it in a novel? :Section 31 definitely wasn't mentioned on screen, although it seems it would be a perfect fit. That bit of speculation probably belongs on this talk page rather than in the main article itself. ::If we are going to add information based on a perfect section 31 fit, should we also mention TOS: The Enterprise Incident, when Kirk is ordered to steal a Romulan cloaking device, and Khitomer Conspiracy in ?Jaz 03:07, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Recently removed For what it's worth, the following URL was added to the article as "cannon and believable". See for yourself...: http://www.darkerprojects.com/section31.html -- Cid Highwind 19:22, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) :It is not cannon. If you listen to the first link under welcome to the section 31 files. It said it is a work of fiction, and in no way affiliated with paramount. He went on to say this site was to put his own spin on the star trek universe. – Randomname 13:09, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Redundant speculation I removed the following information: :Although Section 31 was an invention of ''Deep Space Nine writers Bradley Thompson and David Weddle, and therefore could not possibly have been intended by any previous writers, there are several events which are similar to Section 31's operations in mode and motive. '' :* Admiral Cartwright and the Khitomer Conspiracy :* Admiral Erik Pressman and Chief of Starfleet Intelligence and the USS Pegasus :* Vice Admiral Matthew Dougherty's operation in the Briar Patch The above is repetitive speculation. Pressman's possible involvement with Section 31 is stated in the main article, while Cartwright and Dougherty's association is mentioned in the apocrypha section. --From Andoria with Love 07:49, 25 February 2007 (UTC) The actual "Section 31" Does anyone know what Starfleet Charter 14-31 actually says? For that matter, is there any canon source on the Charter at all? Gracias - signed, D. :From : ::"Reread the Charter, Article 14, Section 31. There are a few lines that make allowances for bending the rules during times of extraordinary threat." -- Harris to Archer. :Nothing more was said beyond that, although I think Archer was reading the charter later in the episode (can't remember if it was seen clearly or not...) --From Andoria with Love 07:38, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Uncited text Removed the following: Section 31 isn't limited to humans. They can also include Romulans. ::as there is no citation given. It can be restored if one is found. I'm not sure, but I believe the writer of that line was thinking of Koval, but he was not a member of 31, he simply worked with them(much like the Klingon working with Harris on ENT).--31dot 00:04, 14 January 2008 (UTC)